Lets Go !
by chacale
Summary: Harry trouve un autre moyen de tuer Voldemort et Snape va l'y aider. Slash HPSS, lemon et situations ridicules.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : comme tout le monde, rien n'appartient à Chacale, même pas JKR**

**Lets Go !** (Rock this party – Bob Sinclar)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se fit un plaisir de lécher consciencieusement Voldemort.

Et c'était vraiment un plaisir… mais pas du tout pour les raisons que pouvaient envisager les Mangemorts assistant à cette scène étonnante. Son principal admirateur faisait d'ailleurs partie de cette bande de mecs qui pour une fois avaient ôté leur masque. Peur de louper quelque chose, vision réduite par les fentes étroites de leurs masques, Harry pouvait imaginer chez certains leur bouches s'arrondissant sous l'étonnement, chez d'autres un rire salace plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

Harry rajouta un coup de dents.

Voldemort faillit se laisser aller… mais se retint à temps, il fallait faire durer le spectacle. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager pour réduire Potter à sa plus simple expression, c'est-à-dire rien du tout. C'est Snape qui avait eu cette idée… Le Lord Noir n'y aurait jamais pensé, il faut croire que son second était plus doué que lui en ce qui concernait l'humiliation de ses ennemis.

Ce type était pire que tout, suggérant doucement dans l'oreille de son Maître « … l'avoir comme esclave sexuel pourrait vous apporter tellement de joies, Monseigneur… ». Le Mage Noir avait tressailli sous le souffle chaud sur sa joue accompagnant ces paroles pleines de promesses. Il avait toujours soupçonné son éminence grise d'être pervertie jusqu'à la moelle, mais là il en avait confirmation.

Bon sang que c'était bon. Vautré dans son trône, il se surprenait à cramponner les cheveux du Survivant pour surtout qu'il ne cesse pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une pensée fugace traversait son esprit intercalée entre les éclairs de plaisirs émis par son corps… mais où a-t-il appris tout ça….

Harry se permit un léger sourire avant d'engloutir le membre tressautant jusqu'à la garde.

Il avait échappé à l'endoloris, il avait échappé à la mort… par contre l'autre ne lui échapperait pas. C'est ce qui était prévu. C'est ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Lets go !

Harry accéléra son rythme, resserrant ses lèvres, égratignant les testicules de ses dents à chaque plongée.

Plongée en eaux troubles…

Voldemort en apnée… Harry comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Snape serait content.

Son élève se débrouillait très bien, ne lui avait-il pas appris tout ce qu'il savait en la matière.

L'homme sombre se surprenait à resserrer les lèvres aussi, accompagnant inconsciemment Harry dans ses efforts. Oui, c'est ça… retiens le, qu'il ne puisse t'échapper… Bien Potter… tu es très doué… ne te l'ais-je jamais dit… mieux qu'en Potions en tout cas… Cinquante points pour Gryffondor.

Achève le !

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le jeune homme fit jouir son ennemi dans sa bouche et étreignit de ses mains libérées de toutes entraves l'intérieur des cuisses découvertes de l'homme à sa merci. L'instant le plus dangereux allait suivre.

Voldemort allait-il mordre à l'hameçon…

Snape croisa les doigts, Harry croisa les doigts, Les Mangemorts retinrent leur souffle… Voldemort caressa d'un geste tendre la chevelure ébouriffée qui s'était posée sur son ventre en un geste de soumission qui n'attendait qu'une réponse. « … tu as des talents insoupçonnés Harry Potter, il me tarde de les explorer à fond… ».

Plongée en eau trouble.

Les Mangemorts émirent quelques rires graveleux, certainement plus sincères que précédemment.

Détente dans les rangs. Harry fut relevé sans ménagement et emporté dans les appartements privés du Lord. Ce dernier se releva avec difficultés, légèrement vacillant… Bon sang, le petit salaud l'avait vidé… mais il se ferait un plaisir de le remplir ce soir. Un compté pour un rendu. Rien que d'imaginer ça, le Lord se dit que la soirée de réjouissance prévue pour fêter la victoire lui paraîtrait bien longue à supporter.

Tout à ses pensées, Voldemort ne vit pas le léger sourire de Snape lorsque celui-ci lui susurra « Monseigneur, je vais préparer votre friandise afin qu'elle soit plus croquante pour cette nuit ». Il acquiesça « … Snape, tu ne le touches pas, je veux être le premier, il est à moi… ». Snape retint l'aboiement qui lui servait de rire… S'il savait que Potter n'était à personne… s'il savait qu'il n'était pas le premier….

S'il savait, il les aurait tués tous les deux, comme les vermines venimeuses qu'ils étaient.

Potter, une vermine venimeuse… tout à fait Monseigneur… tout à fait… Pire que son mentor en fait… Snape humecta ses lèvres minces aux souvenirs qui lui assaillaient l'esprit. Potter venant vers lui, traversant cette salle de classe d'un pas décidé, une lueur dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

C'était il y a à peine six mois.

Le jeune homme s'était planté devant lui, attendant qu'il le regarde. Snape s'était fait un plaisir de continuer à corriger ses copies.

« Je ne veux plus des cours d'Occlumencie ». Potter restait planté devant le bureau, fermement campé sur ses jambes.

Devant cette attitude agressive, Snape avait fini par relever le nez du T comme Troll qu'il était en train d'inscrire sur la copie de Longdubat. « Ce n'est pas à vous de décider Monsieur Potter… ni à moi. Pour ce problème, adressez vous au Directeur ».

Potter le fixait dans les yeux. Snape se fit un devoir de soutenir ce regard.

« Vous allez me donner des cours de séduction ».

L'homme en cassa sa plume dans un geste nerveux et le T comme Troll de Longdubat devint un R comme Regrettable. « Pardon ! ».

« Vous allez m'apprendre à emprisonner les sens d'un homme… Par contre, mettre la mort en bouteille, ça j'en ai rien à foutre… ».

« Pardon ! ».

« Cessez de demander Pardon, et rendez-vous utile pour une fois ! ». Le Potter en question semblait parfaitement sûr de lui, maîtrisant ses nerfs admirablement. Il voulait quelque chose, il l'aurait…

Snape ne prononça aucune parole lors de l'explication du jeune homme. Même lorsque ce dernier admit qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du Grand Mage Noir en ce qui concernait la magie et qu'il n'y arriverait jamais… Comment un jeune homme de 16 ans ayant découvert la magie il y a à peine 5 ans pouvait-il tenir le choc devant un Voldemort expérimenté depuis beaucoup plus longtemps.

Je vous le demande…

Snape savait que Potter avait raison. Tout le monde le savait… tout le monde se voilait la face, espérant que la prophétie ferait qu'un miracle se produirait. Tu parles ! Il n'y a que les enfants pour croire aux contes de fées. Snape lui, croyait aux contes de fées, seulement ceux où les enfants se faisaient bouffer tout crus par le loup affamé. Ou découpés en rondelles par l'ogre du coin sans que Saint Nicolas daigne lever le petit doigt.

Ils étaient trois petits enfants qui s'en allaient glaner aux champs…

Potter avait bien raison de s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, il avait décidé de passer à l'offensive, dédaignant les voies toutes tracées que lui désignait Dumbledore. C'est sûr qu'Albus n'aurait jamais pensé à la solution que Potter était en train d'expliquer à Snape.

« Je ne ferai pas le poids dans un affrontement direct. Il faut que je contourne l'obstacle… ». Et sa façon de contourner l'obstacle, c'était le sexe. Snape, inconsciemment transforma le R comme Regrettable de Longdubat en A comme Au Secours.

La seule façon d'approcher Voldemort et de lui faire baisser la garde était de se rendre utile à ses yeux. Et qu'elle utilité peut avoir un jeune homme de 16 ans devant un homme qui a tous les pouvoirs…

« Je préfère me servir de mon cul, plutôt que de finir sous forme de gelée tremblotante sous les endoloris ». C'était dit. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire.

Snape réussit à en placer une « Vous êtes complètement tordu, Potter, n'attendez pas de moi que je me prête à vos petits jeux pervers ».

Harry trouva l'Argument… « … dommage pour vous, ça aurait été l'occasion de vous venger. Quel plaisir de bourrer à mort le fils de votre pire ennemi… ». Le petit salopiot n'avait pas tort. Snape se reprit « …expliquez moi pourquoi vous m'avez choisi Potter, vous pouvez apprendre la même chose avec un autre homme… Lupin par exemple, paraît-il qu'il maîtrise bien le sujet. ».

Harry avança le vrai Argument …. « Lupin je l'aime, alors que vous, je vous hais… Je veux apprendre à séduire quelqu'un qui me répugne et que j'exècre… J'ai pensé que vous étiez ce que j'avais de mieux sous la main ». Un petit sourire pervers accompagna la déclaration et s'élargit devant l'air choqué de son Professeur.

C'était tellement vrai. Quitte à séduire son ennemi, autant s'entraîner avec un ennemi. S'il arrivait à supporter Snape dans son corps, il arriverait bien à supporter Voldemort.

Le A comme Au Secours se transforma lentement, …délicatement, …sournoisement, …en B comme Baise le !

« D'accord Potter, je vous aiderai… mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! ». Rien que d'imaginer ce que lui ferait Albus s'il venait à découvrir son implication dans ce plan déjanté, Snape en froissait nerveusement la copie de Longdubat. Mais c'était trop tentant… il avait tout imaginé concernant Potter… répété des insultes le soir avant de s'endormir pour mieux les ressortir le lendemain. Toutes les vexations, les peines qu'il pouvait infliger à l'adolescent tournaient en boucle en permanence dès qu'il le voyait.

Mais ça !

Se farcir Potter… le défoncer de toute sa haine. Ca, c'était le nec plus ultra. Cadeau…

Et puis en plus, si ça pouvait servir à détruire Voldemort, pourquoi pas.

Snape, en bon stratège, envisagea tout les aspects du plan et décida qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre et beaucoup de plaisir à gagner. Il se permit une dernière question au petit salaud qui se tenait toujours devant lui, le regard brillant et le cheveux ébouriffé « … Potter, vous allez avoir affaire à un Dominant et comme vous avez l'air d'être un dominant vous-même, cela risque de poser un problème… ».

Le jeune homme l'acheva par sa réponse ambiguë « … vous m'apprendrez à plier. Si je plie devant vous, je plierai devant lui… ».

Snape sentit une chaleur l'envahir et constata que ledit Potter avait des prédispositions. Pour une fois, peut-être serait-il un bon élève. Harry quitta la salle laissant derrière lui un Snape défroissant le devoir de Longdubat et inscrivant d'une main légèrement moite un T comme… comme quoi déjà…

Ils avaient convenu de faire ça dans la salle sur Demande, toutes les nuits de 2h à 4h du matin.

Ce qu'avait oublié Snape de préciser à Potter, c'est qu'il n'était pas spécialiste du sexe. Une adolescence boutonneuse, un âge adulte emprunt d'ennui et de bouquins, une maturité de professeur coincé entre ses élèves et son Directeur. Rien de bien torride. Quand à ses stages chez les Mangemorts, n'en parlons pas. Tout ce petit monde fricotait ensemble, même Greyback se faisait gratter le ventre, mais personne pour toucher Severus Snape.

Les rares qui y avaient pensé de façon fugace avaient laissé tomber très vite devant le regard noir du Maître des Potions. La seule à avoir réussi à se l'envoyer, c'était Bellatrix… une fois, elle avait bu un soir de Noël…Torride, bouillant et pervers. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réitéré, son but étant de se retrouver sous Voldemort et non sur Snape. Encore une qui s'était servie de lui pour l'entraînement.

Donc, en pratique, pas grand-chose. Par contre… en imagination, là il tenait le haut du pavé.

Il avait eu trente ans pour fantasmer sur tout ce qui bougeait et même ce qui ne bougeait pas.

Potter et son idée de dingue allaient lui ouvrir des horizons nouveaux.

Lets go !

Snape passa son après midi dans la réserve. Il n'y avait pas que des traités de magie noire dans la réserve, il y avait aussi le Kama Sutra illustré par Picasso et bien d'autres merveilles que l'on cachait aux regards des étudiants. Madame Pince le trouva en fin d'après midi, le cou tordu, une expression d'intense interrogation sur le visage, tournant dans tous les sens un bouquin dont il cachait soigneusement le titre d'une main.

« Puis-je vous aider, Snape ? ». Il avait l'air tellement perdu avec son bouquin.

Avant de répondre, il envisagea sérieusement la question… non, elle était vraiment trop maigre… « Merci, Madame Pince, mais je devrais réussir à mettre en application malgré les schémas compliqués… ». Il avait déjà un plan de cours en tête… il allait commencer doucement pour ne pas effrayer Potter et puis aussi, cela ferait durer le plaisir. Le plus dur serait de ne pas sauter sur le Potter pour lui faire sa fête en 5 secondes top chrono.

C'est sûr que si il avait pu choisir, il aurait nettement préféré Bellatrix, mais bon, un trou est un trou. Et puis, se faire Potter c'était le summum en matière de vengeance. Rien que ça, c'était jouissif. Il embarqua quelques livres soigneusement cachés sous sa robe d'enseignant et alla faire quelques exercices pratiques dans ses appartements.

Harry finissait un cours avec Chourave dans la serre n°3. Il était en train de regarder les autres élèves, se demandant ce qu'ils savaient eux sur le sexe… Il détourna les yeux de Neville qui caressait amoureusement un cactus de Calédonie pour se reporter sur Malfoy. Fils de Mangemorts… cela voulait-il dire qu'il en savait plus que les autres… Malfoy rembarra Goyle qui lui avait marché sur le pied, tellement empressé de satisfaire ce dernier qu'il en devenait maladroit.

L'air suffisant du blondinet renseigna Harry plus que n'auraient pu le faire des centaines de paroles. Ce type ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait servir dans un lit. Sûr et certain. Il espérait pour lui qu'il ne serait jamais Mangemorts sinon il risquait de servir de casse croûte à Voldemort. Ca c'était une information qu'Harry avait eu par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore qui commençait à lui présenter le curriculum vitae de son ennemi. Le Lord Noir aimait user de son droit de cuissage à l'intronisation des nouveaux Mangemorts.

Une bonne introduction…

Malfoy ferait moins le fier ce jour là. Harry se demanda si Snape y avait eu droit… certainement que oui, quoique vu la tête qu'il avait lorsqu'il était jeune, Voldemort avait peut être fait le dégoûté.

Il faudrait qu'il lui demande… plus tard. Harry n'était pas pressé… il laissa s'écouler la soirée, prenant le temps de déguster un gâteau au chocolat pour garder ce goût délicieux dans la bouche. Il risquait de finir sa nuit avec la langue pâteuse, il s'en garda donc un morceau caché sous son oreiller. Il avait l'habitude de cacher de la nourriture, depuis si longtemps, c'était naturel chez lui.

La nuit sombra dans la noirceur la plus profonde avant que Harry ne se glisse furtivement dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci avait déjà été préparée. Snape était arrivé le premier et s'était chargé de la décoration.

Minimaliste, la décoration. Un matelas par terre et un livre ouvert à côté avec une bougie l'éclairant. Le reste de la pièce était sombre.

Harry haussa les épaules. A quoi s'attendait-il… au palais des Mille et une nuits avec un Snape déguisé en Shéhérazade, prêt à lui raconter des histoires… A quoi servait le livre par terre… Un bref coup d'œil ne le rassura pas, l'illustration apparente ne ressemblait à rien… si, il y avait un pied et à côté ce qui ressemblait à un pénis.

Etait ce un rébus ? Pied, pénis… Non cela ne voulait rien dire. Harry s'ébouriffa un peu plus en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Snape se déploya en se levant du matelas. Dans la lumière de la bougie, Harry crut revoir les premières images d'un vieux film sur Nosfératu… ça lui avait flanqué la trouille, d'ailleurs. L'homme aboya « Potter ! Au pied ! ».

Le poil hérissé devant le ton autoritaire employé par Snape, Harry sentit le duvet de son échine se dresser et un sourd grondement lui échappa de la gorge. L'homme recula. Harry se calma vite fait « … si vous voulez que je remue la queue, va falloir prendre un autre ton ! ».

Snape radoucit son ton « Potter ! Assis ! », il désignait le matelas du doigt, le sourcil froncé,… c'était du Snape tel qu'il le connaissait. C'était le ton qu'il employait en classe, Harry se retrouva soudain confiant sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'assit sur le matelas.

« Couché ! ».

Harry se dit que si l'homme lui demandait de donner la papatte, il allait réclamer un susucre en échange.

Snape rompit l'illusion de dressage en présentant son cours de la nuit « D'abord Potter, nous allons y aller doucement… la séance de cette nuit sera axée sur l'attouchement ». Snape soupira… cela allait être dur de tripoter le Potter alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le toucher. Un coup d'œil sur la tronche de lunetteux dudit Potter le fit soupirer une fois de plus.

Harry regarda les grandes paluches fines et pales de son Professeur et se promit de fermer les yeux pour imaginer autre chose, n'importe quoi, mais autre chose.

Snape avec une sensualité qu'il venait certainement de découvrir dans une pochette surprise commença à déboutonner la chemise de pyjama du jeune homme. Harry soupira…

« … si je vous ennuie, Potter, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire… »… « … taisez vous Potter ! ».

Snape, absolument pas délicat, venait de fourrer sa main dans le devant du pantalon de Harry, farfouillant à la recherche du zizi perdu. Il se reçut une baffe retentissante qui le fit vaciller dangereusement.

« Oups ! Excusez moi, c'est parti tout seul ! ». Harry oscillait entre rire et contrition. Rire, parce que foutre une claque à Snape c'était trop bon. Contrition parce que s'il avait ce genre de réflexe avec Voldemort, il allait sentir sa douleur. Il fallait absolument qu'il se laisse faire, c'était l'un des atouts principal de son plan.

Harry ferma les yeux, se recoucha sur le matelas et se détendit. Il imagina que Cho était là. Il imagina que la main chaude dans son pantalon lui appartenait. Bon d'accord, Cho n'avait pas de si grandes mains, si calleuses, si agiles, si…

« Potter, j'ai l'impression que vous appréciez ! ». L'air triomphant de Snape lui donna immédiatement envie de le tuer sur place, puis de le hacher menu pour en faire un ingrédient de potion. La soupe au Snape, en enlevant les cheveux qui risquaient de laisser des taches de gras dans la cuillère.

De bander dans la main de Snape lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Il haïssait vraiment ce mec.

Tant mieux… c'est ce qu'il fallait, Voldemort serait du gâteau après ça. Harry regarda bien en face le visage mince de l'homme qui le surplombait, détaillant le grand nez, les lèvres minces et le regard noir légèrement vacillant. Et ne le quittant pas du regard, il bougea dans sa main.

L'homme arrêta tout mouvement et le laissa faire. Il soutint le regard du jeune homme, qui s'embuait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure de ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides, glissant avec une facilité humide dans la main de son Professeur. Snape resserra légèrement la prise. Harry gémit et engloba la grande main chaude de sa main crispée… pour resserrer encore plus.

Snape se sentit devenir tout chaud, déjà le frottement dans sa main et puis l'autre qui était en train de s'exciter en le regardant. Même Bellatrix ne l'avait pas regardé alors qu'elle le chevauchait avec fougue. Il se sentit se tendre sous sa chemise de nuit lorsque Potter se répandit sur sa main. Très surpris le Snape. Ce qui lui semblait le plus tentant dans l'histoire, c'était le cul de Potter, tout le reste n'étant que sa part du contrat qu'il remplissait en attendant de remplir autre chose.

Il ne pensait pas se laisser entraîner aussi facilement dans les à côtés.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Snape se demanda dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué. Le danger ne viendrait pas de Dumbledore, ni même de Voldemort, mais de Potter lui-même.

Il en fut complètement sûr lorsque le Potter enfouit sa tête sous sa chemise de nuit pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Il couina sous la caresse douce des cheveux effleurant son ventre et se plongea, toujours couinant, dans cette bouche chaude et si humide.

Potter était dangereux. Pour lui et aussi pour Voldemort. Une vermine venimeuse, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais une vermine qui était en train de le sucer. Où avait-il appris cela ! Snape se douta que Potter avait dû fréquenter la réserve avant lui, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas trouvé les principaux ouvrages qu'il cherchait. Ils avaient mystérieusement disparu depuis un mois.

Le plan de Potter était en marche depuis bien avant Snape, ce dernier en faisant partie comme l'une des pièces essentielles.

Snape, pour la première fois depuis 5 ans apprécia la grande gueule de Potter. Il l'apprécia tellement qu'il ne dura qu'une minute à s'en réjouir. Potter ressurgit de la chemise de nuit, crachotant et s'essuyant la bouche d'un air dégoûté dans sa manche de pyjama.

Snape le regarda essayer d'essuyer sa langue sur le matelas. « … c'est le métier qui rentre, Potter ! ». Ca lui allait bien de dire ça. Il n'avait jamais sucé personne de sa vie. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire d'ailleurs, et de voir Potter pris de hoquets sur son coin de matelas, ça ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'essayer.

Evidemment, dans les bouquins il n'y avait pas le goût ni l'odeur. Harry s'en doutait fortement, mais là il avait testé. C'était très différent de ce qui était écrit dans les livres.

Il réussit à en sortir une, pris entre deux hoquets « … vite, un sort de nettoyage… ». Snape lui répondit d'une voix calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres « … ça n'existe pas Monsieur Potter, il n'y a que le Recurvite et c'est pour les objets, pas pour les humains… ». Harry pointa sa baguette vers sa langue « Recurvite ! ».

Harry détesta le goût de javel qu'il dû supporter tout le reste de la nuit avant de prendre son café le lendemain matin. Même le gâteau au chocolat n'avait pas suffi.

Le métier qui rentrait avait vraiment un sale goût.

Harry se posa la question de savoir s'il avait vraiment envie de continuer. C'était quand même parfaitement dégueulasse…. Profondément dégueulasse, peut être qu'il n'allait retenir qu'une seule leçon de tout cela : comment se retenir de vomir….

Harry était persuadé que par la force de l'esprit, on arrivait à tout. C'était certainement vrai. Mais bon sang, que c'était dur…

La nuit suivante arriva trop vite.

Shéhérazade Snape avait ouvert son bouquin à une autre page. Harry jeta un premier coup d'œil distrait avant de se pencher plus avant sur la page dévoilée…. On y voyait nettement une paire de fesses… Harry commença à trembler.

« Potter, j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure… vous avez l'air d'avoir pris de l'avance, autant ne pas traîner ». Snape s'était dégagé de sa chemise de nuit et tout bandant passait une main avide sur le postérieur de son élève. Le premier réflexe réprimé de Harry fut de tuer l'homme…

Le deuxième, toujours réprimé, fut de le baffer violemment.

Le troisième, celui qu'il mit vraiment en application, fut de s'agenouiller et de baisser son pantalon. Il y avait du progrès….

Il se laissa tartiner de vaseline, laissant ses pensées s'envoler vers le méchoui qu'il avait dégusté au Terrier la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait la fête. Le mouton embroché, tournait lentement au dessus du feu, régulièrement arrosé de jus par les hommes de la famille. Le mouton, même mort, n'avait pas l'air content de son sort… mais il était tellement délicieux.

Harry n'était pas du tout content de son sort, mais il fit en sorte de paraître délicieux. Et il se fit embrocher.

Très désagréable. Hyper désagréable. Bobo le cucul !

L'homme qui s'essoufflait dans son dos lui bavait des paroles salaces qu'il avait dû entendre quelque part, mais qui ne sortaient certainement pas du cœur… ou alors, un cœur noir et pourri, exhalant une odeur de viande faisandée. Ca manquait de condiment tout ça !

Snape mena son affaire rondement, tellement excité d'enfin pouvoir fourrer sa nouille quelque part qu'il n'attendit même pas qu'elle soit Al Dente pour fournir la sauce qui allait avec. Mauvaise cuisine… pas cuite… et absolument et aucunement délicieuse… ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Bref, gerbant.

Harry se promit de protéger tous les moutons qu'il croiserait dans sa chienne de vie.

« … le sort de nettoyage, il marche pour la toilette intime ? ». Il était fortement question pour Harry d'ôter très vite cette sensation trop poisseuse du sperme en train de lui dégouliner le long des testicules. « Récurvite ! ». Harry se trimballa toute la journée du lendemain avec cette sensation d'irritation de l'anus, certainement une réaction à l'eau de javel.

Se précipitant aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes, Harry hésitait entre la notion « Constipé »….et…. « drôlement envie de faire son gros besoin »… bref, un cucul tellement impressionné qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Quelle merde !

Harry était désespéré. Il ne retirait aucune satisfaction de tout cela. Pas de satisfaction sexuelle, même pas de satisfaction mentale. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il était constipé….

Le jeune homme se replongea dans son bouquin préféré : « Moi et la Sodomie… Par Gilderoy Lockart ». Nulle part, le Sieur Gilderoy ne mentionnait ces sensations désagréables. A le lire, tout était merveilleux, même lorsqu'il s'était fait sucer par un vampire, tous crocs dehors. Harry se souvint de l'état lamentable de Lockart et de sa forte propension à inventer.

Harry eut envie tout soudain d'un bon sort d'Oubliettes, en fait c'était ça qu'était bon, Gilderoy avait bien raison. Il n'avait raison que la dessus, d'ailleurs.

Harry se promit d'envoyer des fleurs à Sainte Mangouste, histoire de marquer le coup, et il jeta le bouquin dans le poêle à bois.

Harry se réchauffa aux flammes nouvellement libérées.

Lets go !

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Une suite certainement, si cela vous plait…. Reviews pour vous exprimer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : comme tout le monde, rien n'appartient à Chacale, même pas JKR**

Tout d'abord un grand remerciement à toutes les rewieweuses, j'ai nommé Néphéria, Farahon, demiZ-Riddle, Soleil du matin et Molly59 d'avoir lu le premier chapitre. Vous êtes courageuses les filles ! Pour bien enfoncer le clou, voici le deuxième chapitre.

**Lets Go !** (Rock this party – Bob Sinclar) – Chapitre 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------

« Harry Potter ! ».

Le jeune homme, le regard dans le vague, était en train de se faire les dents sur le manche de sa plume.

« Harry Potter, réveillez-vous… et répétez ce que je viens de dire. ».

Harry sursauta sous le coup de coude d'Hermione, toujours prête à répondre en cas de défaillance. Il se leva de sa chaise et se lança dans un laïus qui valait le déplacement… « … vous venez de dire que pour métamorphoser un veracrasse qui pue …en Sucette à la fraise, il fallait l'arroser de caramel liquide… ».

Vue la tête de Mac Go, cela ne devait pas être la bonne réponse.

Par contre, c'était la solution pour autre chose. Il avait un gros veracrasse qui pue qui l'attendait cette nuit et le coup du caramel liquide lui avait été soufflé par Dobby ce matin.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les toilettes, Harry y passant toutes les cinq minutes pour ses problèmes de cucul, Dobby y passant la serpillière et le produit désinfectant. Fort de son expérience en la matière, Harry se permit une réflexion à l'Elfe de Maison « Dobby… pourquoi tu ne te sers pas du Récurvite ? Tu le maîtrises pourtant ! ».

L'Elfe s'essuya le front et se gratta la tête sans déranger la pile de bonnets de laine qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur son crâne chauve. « Dobby ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est pour ça ! ».

Harry resta assis sur son chiotte malgré la surprise, se penchant pour ouvrir la porte de la cabine et mieux voir la petite créature. « Comment ça, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? ».

L'Elfe se lança dans une explication complexe sur les effets secondaires de certains sorts. « Tout le monde veut que ça aille vite et se sert du sort Récurvite, mais dans le Chicaneur, il y a un article scientifique qui met en garde contre les méfaits de ce sort . »…. Le fichu sort ne faisait pas que nettoyer la pièce et ses objets, il imprégnait aussi la personne qui venait de l'utiliser. Il nettoyait l'intérieur… Alors à force, ça pouvait avoir des effets désastreux.

Harry eut un frisson d'horreur en imaginant son foie, sa rate et ses intestins passés à l'eau de javel, rincés et essorés… puis séchés sur un fil.

Il en fit une diarrhée nerveuse. Rhaaaa, enfin !

C'était évidemment exagéré, mais en y repensant, cela n'était pas illogique. On ne connaît pas les limites d'un sort ni son influence sur l'environnement. Harry devait trouver une solution pour le nettoyage et arrêter d'utiliser ce sort sur lui à tout bout de champ. Depuis trois jours, il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait le suivre rien qu'à son odeur de javel et tout avait le goût de ce produit infect.

Non, il fallait trouver autre chose.

« Dobby… comment ferais tu si tu devais sucer quelque chose qui a un sale goût et une odeur à gerber ? ».

Dobby se regratta la tête… « … Ah bon ! …Dobby aurait pourtant juré que Maître Snape se lavait tous les jours… ».

Harry bondit de sa cuvette et sans prendre le temps de s'essuyer surgit hors de sa cabine pour fondre sur le petit chauve. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Comment sais-tu ? Qui te l'as dit… c'est lui…. non, c'est pas possible… Tu nous espionnes ? ».

L'Elfe secoué comme un prunier par un Harry furieux réussit à répondre malgré les cris « …Dobby et les autres Elfes de Maison ont une liaison vidéo avec la salle sur demande… On a rien à faire entre le ménage et les repas… ça nous détend, on appelle ça « les fesses de l'amour ». Maître Harry ne peut imaginer tous les épisodes que nous avons vus depuis que nous sommes là. ».

Harry cessa de secouer l'Elfe. Evidemment que la salle sur demande servait de Lupanar, bien sûr que Snape et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir se cacher. Tout Poudlard devait s'y rejoindre aux heures calmes de la nuit, c'était même étonnant qu'elle soit libre pour lui…

C'est à cette occasion que Harry apprit qu'il y avait une multitude de salles sur demandes disséminées dans Poudlard et que la cuisine des Elfes de Maison cachait un Cinéma Multiplex. « … on fait même des rediffusions, Maître Harry, cela vous intéresse-t-il de visionner les débuts de Maître Dumbledore ? ».

L'Elfe lui fit un clin d'œil… « … dans le milieu, on l'appelle Rocco…. ».

Les dessous de Poudlard.

Des dessous affriolants en dentelle noire… avec porte jarretelles incorporé. Dobby continuait ses histoires, il avait l'air d'aimer ça… « … et puis il y a même des trucs bizarres…. Je ne vous raconterai pas ce que fait Maître Neville avec son Cactus de Calédonie…. ».

Non, ne racontes pas Dobby, ne racontes pas….

Harry repartit se torcher et en revint à sa première question. Dobby avait l'air d'être au parfum pour ce genre de choses, il en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres, peut-être avait-il une idée….

En fait, le coup du caramel liquide avait été inventé par Ron.

« Ron !!!!! Parce que lui aussi, il y va ! ».

Dobby lui fit un petit sourire en coin « Maître Ron adore lécher des trucs sucrés. Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué comme Maîtresse Hermione était collante certains jours… ». Harry tombait de haut. En fait, il en arrivait à croire que le seul puceau du coin jusqu'à maintenant, cela avait été lui…. Dobby émit un démentit « … non, non, vous n'êtes pas le seul… Fort heureusement, on en trouve beaucoup parmi les premières années,… sauf que vous, vous êtes en cinquième année… mais bon, du moment que vous avez trouvé votre amour… ».

Harry fut tout à coup complètement hérissé « … ce n'est pas mon amour… c'est Snape, il y a carrément une antinomie entre ces deux mots ».

Sur cette dernière remarque, le jeune homme fila en cours, laissant l'Elfe continuer son travail avant de rejoindre la cuisine où l'attendait certainement de nouveaux épisodes bien croustillants. La vie des Elfes de Maison était bien plus « hot » que l'on pouvait le croire.

La journée se passa doucement entre les pauses du Petit Personnel de Cuisine et les rots javellisés de Harry.

La nuit venue, Snape s'installa confortablement dans le grand lit aux draps de soie qu'il avait conjuré et se servit un Whisky délicieux tout en attendant Harry.

Enfin, tout en attendant sa paire de fesses sur pattes.

S'il avait revu le décor, ce n'était pas par romantisme, c'était simplement pour en profiter le plus possible. Il savait bien que rien ne durerait, et que le plan de Potter… ou se terminerait bien et dans ce cas, Snape retournerait à ses affaires… ou bien se terminerait mal… pour Potter…. Et Snape retournerait aussi à ses affaires.

Snape s'étira de tout son long et se fit des risettes dans le miroir du plafond, lui renvoyant l'image d'un homme maigre aux cheveux noirs trop longs et au regard lubrique. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi bien… se dégorger le poireau tous les jours, c'était quand même bon pour la santé.

Suçant une de ses mèches d'un air gourmand, il prit la pose et admira son reflet au plafond… il aurait aimé cet homme qui le regardait amoureusement, il l'aurait aimé…. Dommage que personne ne voit ce que lui voyait, dommage que personne ne l'aime…

Une tête ébouriffée vint s'interposer entre lui et son image délicieuse.

« Alors Shéhérazade, on se fait des mamours !... ». Le Potter était toujours aussi agaçant. Il allait lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes à grands coups de…. La bouteille que Potter venait de lui mettre sous le nez arrêta ses velléités de vengeance.

« C'est quoi ? ». L'étiquette _Caramel Liquide_ n'était certainement pas assez grosse…. Non, c'était surtout qu'il ne voyait pas à quoi cela pouvait servir.

Snape réfléchit « … la vaseline ne vous suffit plus Potter, vous voulez que nous restions collés l'un à l'autre pour montrer au grand jour quelle sorte de liaison nous entretenons ». Il imagina la scène, … l'agrémentant d'un Albus rouge de honte leur balançant un seau d'eau pour faire bonne mesure.

Il comprit tout lorsque Potter laissa couler le caramel sur cette partie de lui qui était déjà prête à l'emploi. Depuis qu'il se faisait des nuits Potteriennes, Snape était chaud en permanence. Il avait l'impression d'avoir appuyé par inadvertance sur un bouton personnel dissimulé et qu'il n'arrivait plus à l'éteindre. Bref, il était sous tension, haute tension… tendu quoi !

Il ne resta pas tendu très longtemps. Ce que lui fit Potter cette nuit là fit toute la différence. Vive le caramel liquide.

Harry, tout barbouillé et parfaitement collant lui fit un grand sourire… « Alors, qu'en dites-vous, c'était mieux là, non ! ». Rhaa évidemment, le Potter avait été beaucoup plus lent, plus doux, semblant déguster ce sexe comme si c'était la dernière gourmandise à la mode… y prenant du plaisir.

Et ça… c'était autre chose… le plaisir.

Snape le regardait avec de grands yeux… c'était…. c'était… intéressant…. « Potter, recommencez je vous prie, il y a des petits détails qui m'ont échappés… je voudrais tester encore… ».

Lets go !

Harry vida ce qui restait de la bouteille et replongea sur sa sucette au caramel délicieuse, la reprenant dans sa bouche, la refaisant durcir, la grignotant du bout des dents. Les gémissements du propriétaire de la sucette laissaient présager que tout ceci valait le déplacement.

Harry se dit que s'il essayait avec du chocolat liquide, il le ferait hurler de plaisir. C'était trop bon le chocolat…

Sa cuisine commençait à sentir bon. Il allait pouvoir commencer à écrire son propre bouquin… « Le Sexe, le Caramel, et Moi…. Par Le Survivant ».

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le truc, il fallait trouver le sort qui remplacerait le caramel. Il n'allait tout de même pas se pointer avec sa bouteille devant Voldemort…. « … Permettez Cher Lord que je vous enduise de caramel avant de vous sucer… non, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela part facilement au lavage… j'ai là, justement, un sort de Récurvite dont vous me direz des nouvelles… ».

Faites simplement gaffe aux effets secondaires.

Tout content de sa réussite, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait appuyé sa joue sur le ventre collant de son Professeur. Par ce geste inconscient, il révélait une certaine intimité avec son Mentor, une certaine confiance, … presque de la tendresse…

Snape resta figé.

Les yeux fixés sur le miroir du plafond, il dévorait avec avidité cette nouvelle image de lui. En fait, il était deux fois plus beau ainsi. Il était plus beau que tout lorsqu'il était « deux ». Severus s'en était toujours douté, il avait remarqué tout au long de sa vie que les gens qu'il connaissait changeaient en mieux lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Comme si le couple démultipliait la beauté qui était en eux.

Il en était ravi et aussi légèrement inquiet. Il avait toujours cru qu'il fallait être amoureux pour briller ainsi. Il faut croire que non… que l'on pouvait briller même avec un Potter Lunetteux et Ebouriffé.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, l'autre ne bougeait pas et sa tête se faisait lourde sur le ventre de Snape. « Potter, remuez votre cul, on passe à la suite… ». Ledit Potter esquissa un léger mouvement accompagné d'un petit cri de douleur « … je peux pas…. J'ai la joue collée…. Ça fait mal…. ».

Snape prit les choses en main « Récurvite ! »….

Harry passa le reste de sa nuit à roter de l'eau de javel… il allait bientôt pisser délavé si ça continuait.

Cette nuit là fut un tournant. Un tournant décisif. Pour Harry, tout d'abord, qui commença à envisager que son plan pouvait se dérouler au mieux puisqu'il surmontait les obstacles. Son manque de courage était pallié par son ingéniosité. On n'a pas de bravoure, mais on a des idées…

Pour Snape aussi, qui trouvait cette aventure de plus en plus intéressante et sur bien des points. La victoire de Potter sur Voldemort n'était plus une vague rêverie mais peut être une future réalité. Un vrai conte de fées….

Et puis pour Dobby.

Il n'avait jamais pensé mettre en application les scènes qu'il voyait dans « les fesses de l'amour ». Sa conversation de ce matin avec Maître Harry l'avait fait réfléchir. Le soir même, il s'aspergea de Whisky bon marché et se laissa lécher par Winky, devenue soudainement amoureuse et passionnée.

Tout baignait….

Même Greyback….

Il était en ce moment même maintenu de force dans un baquet, essayant de s'échapper de la poigne de Voldemort, et de mordre la main qui l'emprisonnait tout en crachant des bulles de savon. Chaque Pleine Lune, Greyback tentait de foutre le camp du manoir du Lord, parce que c'était le temps du bain. Et comme tout canidé qui se respecte, il détestait le bain.

En plus, il soupçonnait sa Seigneurie de vouloir tenter la zoophilie un de ces jours. Et, en tant que Loup Garou, il ne pouvait accepter cela. Tout couinant il se laissa prendre par la peau du coup et frotter derrière les oreilles. Le savon lui piquait les yeux, le Maître n'y allait pas de main morte.

« Tu vas être tout beau, tu vas voir ». Dans la bouche du Lord, cela sonnait comme une promesse qu'on n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il tienne.

Tout frissonnant, il se laissa sécher et libéré fila se coucher près du feu sur son tapis Moumoute. C'était un cadeau collectif de la part de tous les Mangemorts pour son dernier anniversaire. Un beau tapis Moumoute, doux et rembourré que le Lord avait placé devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

Bellatrix se pointa avec le sèche cheveux Moldu qu'elle avait ramené de ses dernières vacances et Greyback se retrouva le poil gonflé, doublant de volume et ressemblant à… « …Oh qu'elle est belle, ma boule de poils… ». Bellatrix ne se lassait pas de lui passer la brosse et rajouta un joli noeunoeud rouge sur une mèche du front. Cela donnait au Loup un petit air Voyou, minaudait-elle.

Il détestait Bellatrix. Il détestait le Lord. Il les détestait tous…

Il voulait redevenir l'animal sauvage qu'il était. Il rigoleraient moins s'il les mordait. Il leur montrerait les crocs, gronderait l'échine hérissée, il serait le fauve effrayant….

« Greyback, tu veux ton nonos… ? »…

… mais pour le moment il avait son os de mouton à mâchouiller d'un air ravi et béat.

Qu'est ce qu'on se marre le jeudi soir chez les Mangemorts.

Lucius mit fin à cette scène toute familiale en débarquant, hirsute et couvert de sang, et la braguette ouverte… « Lucius ! Espèce de dégoûtant ! Ta braguette ! ». Mettre en colère le Lord n'était pas de bon goût. Le Lucius dégoûtant ficha le camp vite fait… la dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé dans le baquet de Greyback, se faisant frotter les oreilles par Sa Seigneurie écumante de rage.

Plus jamais ça !

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il disait à ses victimes suppliantes avant de les étrangler… « Pleurniche ! Pleurniche ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vraie souffrance. Si tu te faisais frotter les oreilles par Voldemort, tu comprendrais ta douleur ! ». La victime trépassait dans un dernier soubresaut, soulagée d'échapper au frottage d'oreilles du Lord et de ne mourir que par la main douce de Lucius.

Enfin, c'est ce que ce dernier aimait imaginer.

Lucius imaginait beaucoup.

Et toujours à son avantage.

Y a des gens comme ça…

Mais il était tellement charmant. Tous lui pardonnaient… même ses victimes… il le lisait dans leurs yeux lorsque la vie les quittait. Dans ses moments de délire profond, Lucius en venait même à se demander s'il ne devrait pas les faire payer pour avoir l'honneur de mourir de sa main.

Il pourrait monter un petit commerce juteux avec ça : bourreau des cœurs… la crise cardiaque garantie ou remboursée. Il fournirait même le cercueil assorti et pourquoi ne pas faire des promos : pour deux cercueils Adultes achetés, un cercueil Enfant offert ! (nda : l'auteure décline toute responsabilités quant aux pensées abominables de Lucius).

Bref, Lucius était infréquentable… ou alors, à vos risques et périls.

De toutes façons, les Mangemorts rivalisaient de folie, de cruauté, de désirs de pouvoir… et d'amour des nonos de moutons, enfin ça, c'était pour Greyback. Ils étaient comme ça parce qu'ils s'emmerdaient.

Qui a dit que l'oisiveté est la mère de tous les vices ? …Eh ben, il avait bien raison…

En fait, tout ce petit monde se faisait profondément chier toute la semaine et attendait le Week End avec impatience. Parce que le Week End, c'était le méchoui et là on faisait bombance, on buvait un coup de trop et on rigolait à fond. Greyback adorait le Week End. Tous adorait cela. Même le Lord, puisque c'était là qu'on faisait l'intronisation des nouveaux Mangemorts.

C'était la fête.

Mais malheureusement, on n'était que jeudi. Greyback s'endormit sur son tapis Moumoute, gémissant dans son sommeil, une patte arrière agitée de soubresauts nerveux. Bellatrix fit des guilis à son Lord Adoré qui se laissa faire, faute de mieux. Et Lucius prit une douche bien chaude avant de coucher sur papier ses plans d'Entreprise : Malfoy and Co, c'est Mortel.

La nuit les enveloppa de son manteau de lune, éclairant la campagne et facilitant la chasse des hiboux. Une chauve souris se prit la tronche dans une branche basse, une araignée s'étrangla avec la mouche qu'elle était en train de siroter et Harry se retourna une fois de trop dans son sommeil pour se rétamer au bas de son lit.

Il venait de faire un rêve horrible.

Quelques images impressionnantes lui restaient encore dans la tête. Le souffle court, le cœur battant, il se revoyait caressant amoureusement un Cactus de Calédonie, la voix de Dobby raisonnait à ses oreilles… _il y a même des trucs bizarres, je ne vous dirai pas ce que fait Harry Potter avec le Professeur Snape_… et le cactus s'était transformé lentement. D'abord les yeux rouge, puis le visage autour, blanc et sans nez… Voldemort… Voldemort le regardant d'un air dégoûté, crachant devant lui… _même moi, je ne me suis pas tapé Snape_…

Voldemort lui tournait le dos, méprisant, lâchant une dernière insulte… _La Lopette qui se fait baiser par le Pue du Nœud _!... et c'est là que le rêve se transformait en cauchemar. Harry sautait violemment sur le Lord, en rage et l'étranglant de ses mains resserrées, lui hurlant…. _N'insulte pas mon mec !_

Il y avait de quoi tomber de son lit, en sueur et tremblotant, à la limite de la nausée. _N'insulte pas mon mec_… mais d'où ça venait cette idée !

Depuis quand son inconscient considérait-il Snape comme _son mec _? Cela voulait-il dire que l'on ne pouvait pas traiter le sexe que pour le sexe ? Que le cœur essayait d'en placer une malgré tout… en inventant des sentiments là où il n'y en avait pas…. Harry bâillonnât son cœur et rajouta une bande collante pour faire tenir le tout.

Il lui mit aussi une mandale dans la tronche pour lui apprendre à dire des conneries.

Lets go !

Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser aussi de ce côté-là…. Manquerait plus qu'il s'amourache de Snape…. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait avec Voldemort alors ! Il lui demanderait sa main !!!!

Harry replongea dans ses rêves avec en musique de fond la superbe Marche Nuptiale raisonnant dans la Cathédrale qu'ils avaient choisis lui et son Lord….

Quel dommage que son bouquet de Marié sente l'eau de javel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre 2** – Je tiens à préciser que malgré les rêves tordus de Harry il s'agit d'un HP/SS et non pas d'un HP/Voldemort. Et il n'est absolument pas question d'un Greyback/Lucius…. Non, non, n'insistez pas !

--------------------------

N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous aimez cela… je sais que c'est spécial….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : comme tout le monde, rien n'appartient à Chacale, même pas JKR**

Tout d'abord un grand remerciement à toutes les rewieweuses, j'ai nommé Néphéria, Vendetta, demiZ-Riddle, Demeter, Adenoide, Whiteangel et Christine d'avoir lu le deuxième chapitre.

**Lets Go !** (Rock this party – Bob Sinclar) – Chapitre 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Lord commença à hurler et fit résonner les couloirs… « Qui c'est qu'a encore chié derrière le cactus en pot… !!! ». Il ne supportait pas ces odeurs immondes et en plus il ne pouvait même pas se pincer le nez… manque de narines….

On pu apercevoir, dans un éclair gris, une forme extrêmement rapide prendre le large… « Greyback ! Au pied ! ». Il fallait éviter de mettre en colère sa Seigneurie, elle avait une légère tendance à vous foutre le nez dans votre caca vite fait, bien fait. Lucius s'en souvenait encore… il avait mis au moins deux jours à se laver les cheveux pour enlever l'odeur qui persistait à le suivre. Tout cela pour un malheureux moment de laisser aller.

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui le fautif, Lucius en profita pour enfiler sa cape et prit la tangente par la porte de derrière. Il avait un assortiment de cercueils à voir, le vendeur lui en ayant fait un prix d'ami. Lucius aimait les amis, il aimait les prix défoncés… et il aimait défoncer les amis.

Zut ! il avait oublié son couteau… tant pis, le marteau ferait l'affaire.

Lucius laissa derrière lui un Lord Noir, rageur et bien solitaire tout à coup. Voldemort, soupirant et la mort dans l'âme comme d'habitude, nettoya les déjections du loup. C'était toujours lui qui faisait le ménage ici. Marre…. A quoi ça servait d'être le plus grand Magicien Noir de tous les temps si c'était pour ramasser des cacas à longueur de journée.

Bellatrix était partie draguer ailleurs, Greyback devait folâtrer dans la nature en fête et Lucius foutait le camp dès que ça commençait à crier. Quant aux autres, inutile d'en parler. La plupart était plus là pour la parade que pour autre chose. En fait, ils n'étaient pas nombreux les vrais Mangemorts. Le Lord avait été obligé de payer des figurants pour donner un tant soit peu l'impression d'avoir une armée de psychopathes.

Parce que si vous croyez que ça se trouve sous le sabot d'un cheval, un psychopathe, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Ils sont tous à l'asile ces mecs là ! Et c'était bien emmerdant. Comment voulez vous faire une révolution à quatre… bon quatre et demi en comptant Snape. Mais l'échalas ne travaillait qu'à mi temps, et passait son temps à se la couler douce bien à l'abri des murs de Poudlard.

Il ne nageait pas dans la merde lui !

Grommelant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Voldemort s'installa à son bureau pour rédiger une petite annonce de recrutement.

_Lord Noir dans la merde jusqu'au cou cherche Elfe de Maison, propre et pas trop bavard, pour entretenir Manoir et sortir le Loup._

C'était pas mal. Des Elfes de Maison au chômage, il devait y en avoir quelques uns. Depuis que la nouvelle qu'une association de défense des Elfes avait vue le jour (la SALE), un petit nombre de ces idiots avaient réclamé leur libération. Ils se réjouissaient de leur nouveau statut d'Elfes Libres mais en même temps ne trouvaient plus de travail.

Il fit partir son annonce par Hibou Express, le tarif étant plus élevé mais il y avait urgence.

L'homme s'épongea le front, il était de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers temps. S'étendre un instant sur son lit pour piquer un petit roupillon lui sembla tout à fait de rigueur.

Il se jeta sur son lit, aussitôt étouffé par tous les poils gris imprégnant sa couette. « Greybaaaaaaaack !!! ».

Greyback folâtrait dans la nature en fête.

En fait, il courait après un chat… c'était trop marrant….

Il revint au Manoir la queue basse et la truffe en lambeaux se coucher sur son tapis Moumoute… y a que là qu'il était bien… et puis aussi sur le lit du Maître, mais ça il ne fallait pas le dire… parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

Le Loup se fit une petite sieste, le Manoir était si calme…

Ca n'était pas le cas à Poudlard. En pleins cours, les élèves étaient en effervescence. Tous pétillants.

C'est ce que se disait aussi Harry. Il se sentait plus que pétillant.

En train de touiller une potion avec rage, il en mettait partout… il n'avait jamais été foutu de touiller une potion correctement. Il fallait être lent, doux, patient… tout le contraire de lui. Ca le gonflait profond…

« Potter… Ca suffit comme ça, mettez ce qui reste de votre chaudron dans une fiole et apportez la moi ». Harry, pressé d'aller aux toilettes comme d'habitude, se précipita pour rendre son devoir. Snape se fit un plaisir de lui carrer un T comme Troll. Il le regarda se précipiter dans le couloir et inconsciemment le T se transforma en V comme Vivement ce soir que je me le fasse.

Ca commençait d'ailleurs à être inquiétant. Snape avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'au cul de Potter… il s'était même surpris, alors qu'il passait dans le couloir du 3ème étage à caresser distraitement les fesses de la statue de Barnabé le Follet. Et puis, il se demandait…. Il se demandait franchement s'il avait vraiment envie que cette situation s'arrête un jour.

Il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé un joli petit cul où se réchauffer la nouille… Non, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il ne pouvait pas stopper Potter, mais il pouvait le ralentir. Il était censé faire son éducation sexuelle et lui apprendre à séduire. Il n'avait qu'à faire traîner… ce serait facile, l'autre n'y connaissait rien.

Bon, lui non plus n'y connaissait rien… mais ça, Potter ne le savait pas.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage ingrat de Shéhérazade Snape… il allait les avoir ses Mille et une Nuits de baise….

Et pour cela, il fallait que Potter y trouve du plaisir. Si c'était toujours aussi chiant pour lui, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, lassé de n'avoir aucun plaisir à part celui de se goinfrer de caramel. OK, Snape partit fouiller la chambre de Harry pour y découvrir sans mal les bouquins qui lui manquaient.

Il n'y étaient pas tous. Il manquait le fameux « Moi et la Sodomie de Gilderoy Lockart ». Pas grave, il ferait sans…

Et puis, il repassa à la Bibliothèque pour y piquer le dictionnaire médical. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache où se planquait cette fichue prostate. Il l'avait cherchée sur lui-même il y a quelques années et après avoir passé des après midi à se mettre un doigt dans le cul en prenant l'air inspiré, il avait laissé tomber.

Et puis, pour avoir toutes les infos nécessaires il se rendit à Sainte Mangouste. Il avait besoin de l'avis d'un spécialiste.

Le MédicoMage Cédupoulet était un spécialiste… un spécialiste de tout d'ailleurs, il avait même publié un ouvrage sur le blanchiment et ses bienfaits : le blanchiment d'argent, de linge, de dents. Et en plus, il avait l'immense avantage d'être un ami de Snape.

« Severus ! Quelle surprise… Je ne t'avais pas revu depuis ton traitement pour avoir les dents d'un blanc étincelant… ». Ledit Severus lui adressa un grand sourire…. Cédupoulet, mal à l'aise, se recala les fesses sur sa chaise. « … évidemment, je ne t'ai jamais garanti le résultat. Tu sais que je ne rembourse pas…. ».

« Bonjour Emoncus… je te rassure, je ne viens pas pour ça… j'ai simplement besoin de tes lumières pour un problème de prostate ».

Le MédicoMage prit le temps de réfléchir… « … d'accord, d'accord… alors comme ça tu veux te blanchir la prostate…. ». Ca tombait bien, il travaillait justement en ce moment sur le sort Récurvite et ses effets secondaires. Le blanchiment des organes internes venait d'être prouvé. Le problème récurrent était l'odeur de javel qui accompagnait le traitement.

Et l'autre problème récurrent c'était que tout le monde s'en foutait et que personne ne voulait se faire blanchir la rate.

Peut être, enfin, un nouveau cobaye….

Severus était venu pour autre chose.

Cédupoulet soupira. C'eut été trop beau.

Severus le reprit. « Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, je veux savoir simplement où elle est et comment on l'atteint ».

Le MédicoMage réfléchit encore… « … eh bien, tu ouvres le ventre, tu fouilles avec les pinces, tu écartes la vessie et tu trouves la prostate. Tu n'as plus qu'à découper… ». Severus l'interrompit… « … la trouver par l'anus, abruti ! ».

L'homme en blanc réfléchit une dernière fois… « … elle est à 1 doigt de l'ouverture, placée du côté de la vessie… vers le devant du corps». On pouvait pas faire plus précis. Severus fronça les sourcils, c'était bien là qu'il avait cherché sur lui et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quoique ce soit. « … mais, ça fait quel effet et au bout de combien de temps… ».

Cédupoulet le regarda intensément… « Severus, me dis pas que… »…. « Non ! Ne me le dis pas…. ».

Il se lança dans une explication rasoire pleine de mots complexes et alambiqués. En clair, cela voulait dire que c'était comme le point G pour les femmes… ça existait, ça ne se trouvait pas facilement, et surtout ça ne marchait pas pour tout le monde. En fait, ça ne marchait pas pour grand monde. Cédupoulet le regrettait amèrement et repensa tristement à toutes ces matinées où il s'était fourré un doigt dans le cul d'un air inspiré.

Severus avait l'air très déçu. Emoncus pouvait comprendre cela.

Mais ce qu'il savait aussi, c'est qu'à froid cela ne marchait pas souvent. Il fallait être chaud car là, la prostate gonflait et on pouvait mieux la masser. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait compris qu'il n'excitait en rien ses patients puisque lorsqu'il faisait un toucher rectal, aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'orgasme.

Cédupoulet se dit qu'il allait revoir la déco de sa salle d'examen. Peut être une lumière tamisée, planquer les pinces et les tenailles, et puis un beau tapis Moumoute devant la cheminée, tiens…. C'était une bonne idée ça.

Laissant l'homme en blanc à ses projets Déco, Severus s'empressa de rejoindre Poudlard

Il fallait qu'il trouve comment faire gonfler la prostate de Potter.

Il fallait exciter le Survivant.

Et comment faire pour exciter un Survivant me direz-vous ?…. Alors j'attends !…

J'attends toujours….

J'attends encore….

Oui ! Vous là bas, au fond… non, vous irez aux toilettes un autre jour…. Vous pouvez baisser la main. Miss Hermione, vous avez l'air d'avoir la réponse….

« Il faut qu'il soit amoureux ».

Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Evidemment, à 16 ans, ce n'est pas la « Brouette Japonaise » qui fait bander.

Et ça, c'était particulièrement pas évident pour Snape. Déjà, parce que personne n'avait jamais été amoureux de lui et puis parce que lui non plus n'avait jamais été amoureux de quiconque. Difficile de mettre en œuvre un plan de séduction quand on ne savait pas séduire.

Snape se planta devant son miroir. Il esquissa un sourire charmeur. Le miroir lui renvoya un faciès de Sérial Killer faisant risette.

C'était pas gagné.

Snape essaya une moue charmante. Le miroir ficha le camp à toute allure de la chambre en hurlant.

C'était vraiment pas gagné.

Bon, il ne le séduirait pas par le physique, c'était certain. Le miroir réintégrât la chambre et confirma. Il fallait y aller par la gentillesse et la tendresse. Snape se précipita sur le dico qui traînait sur son lit. Alors… Gentillesse…. Moui, c'est faisable… Tendresse…. Ça peut se faire….

La nuit venue, Harry eut la surprise de se faire ouvrir la porte par un Snape revêtu d'une superbe chemise de nuit brodée. En soie. Et qui sentait autre chose que la sueur. Il se retrouva presque assis de force sur un gros pouf avec dans les mains une tartine de foie gras.

Snape lui fit un sourire charmeur.

Harry ficha le camp à toute allure de la chambre en hurlant.

Qui a dit que ça n'était pas gagné….

Harry réintégra la chambre avec une demande express « Je vous en prie… ne souriez plus. Vous me faites peur. ». Le jeune homme profita de l'air dépité de Snape pour se goinfrer sa tartine de foie gras. Il appréciait le geste. Il envisagea Snape sous un autre angle…. Que voulait l'autre… une telle attention ne pouvait que cacher des plans inavouables.

« Professeur… que me vaut l'honneur de tout cet apparat ? ». La salle sur demande ressemblait au palais des Mille et une nuits. Des lampes à huile la réchauffaient de leur douceur tremblotante, de l'encens finissait de se consumer dans un petit plat d'étain. Les coussins de soie jaune reflétaient la chaude lumière de la pièce.

Harry finit par découvrir, planqué près du lit, un Elfe de Maison agitant mollement un grand éventail sensé les rafraîchir.

_J'ai longtemps vécu sous de vastes portiques, que les soleils marins teignaient de mille feux… Et que leurs grands piliers, droits et majestueux, rendaient pareils le soir aux grottes basaltiques… C'est là que j'ai vécu…._

Snape faisant dans l'ombre et la lumière. Snape faisant dans le Baudelaire. On aura tout vu !!!!

Le fleurs du mal embaumaient.

Harry s'empara d'une lampe à huile particulièrement belle et qui n'était pas allumée. Prêt à la caresser, voulant toucher sa douceur métallique, il se la fit enlever brusquement des mains par son mentor. « Ne la touchez pas. Il y a un Djinn dedans ! ».

Le jeune homme, surpris, répliqua « …et alors, j'ai des souhaits à réaliser… ça tombe bien… filez moi cette lampe ! ».

Snape lui tapa sur le bras « c'est dangereux. Le Djinn est dangereux…. Nous avons assez de soucis comme ça, sans en rajouter ! ».

« Nous !!!! ». Harry savait qu'il avait des problèmes, mais il ne s'en doutait pas pour Snape.

… et puis, il n'était pas une tête de con pour rien ! Le jeune homme arracha la lampe des mains de Snape et la frotta avec toute la conviction du gars qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait… et qui s'en fout en plus… du moment que ça emmerde l'autre….

Le Djinn fit son apparition. Revêtu d'un petit haut seyant et d'un porte jarretelles noir et rouge, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait. Le Djinn était incontestablement féminin. Plus que féminin d'ailleurs…

« ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Des mecs !!!! … On va pouvoir se rouler dans la fange…. ». Le Djinn adressa un clin d'œil qui se voulait langoureux à ses deux futures victimes. Le jeune était comestible, le plus vieux était limite… mais en méchoui, il pourrait peut être faire l'affaire… quoique un peu maigre, pas grand-chose à becqueter…

Le plus vieux, légèrement effrayé, serra contre son torse maigre le jeune qui l'enlaça aussitôt.

Le Djinn paru contrarié « … OK, OK,… j'ai compris… vous n'aimez pas les femelles… ». Un ectoplasme remplaça la forme poitrinue et fessue pour présenter une nouvelle apparence. Un superbe mec blond aux yeux bleus s'avança vers eux dans les volutes de fumée de la lampe. Snape se sentit plus léger. Harry se sentit plus que déçu.

Snape détailla la nouvelle forme s'agenouillant devant lui « … tu ressembles à Lucius… ». Le Djinn n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant de ses fantasmes. Non, il n'allait pas le lui dire, mais il allait le lui faire sentir…. Tiens toi bien, mon gars….

Son futur méchoui ne payait pas de mine mais avait l'air plutôt retors, il faudrait s'en méfier. Quant à l'autre, il était jeune, mais il était tête de con, c'était évident. Lequel serait le plus dangereux… lequel ne se laisserait pas manipuler… lequel….

Le Djinn s'en foutait royalement. Tout content de prendre l'air… enfin, après 500 ans, il était temps. Il commençait à sentir le renfermé. Il en avait marre de cette obscurité, il avait envie de lumière et de blancheur. Il avait faim aussi… Il avait très faim.

Et l'appétit d'un Djinn, c'est quelque chose… Ne s'était-il pas tapé 40 voleurs d'un seul coup ! Quel repas ! …. Et le petit Aladin, il était tellement tendre sous la langue…. Le Djinn ne pensait qu'à bouffer. Normal, lorsque l'on n'a qu'un repas tous les 500 ans.

Je vous mets au défi de ne pas bouffer pendant 500 ans…

Vous ne vous contentez pas d'un yaourt. Ou alors un yaourt avec 40 voleurs dedans… Le bien gras, le bien sucré… à bas le light !

Le Djinn sortit la phrase de convenance « je suis à toi Maître… j'exaucerai tous tes vœux, oh mon maître chéri, adoré, et tutti quanti… ». Le Djinn écourtait les présentations, lassé de se répéter inlassablement.

Snape paru surpris « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai frotté la lampe ». Il désignait du doigt Harry qui avait repris sa tartine de foie gras, nullement intéressé par la nouvelle apparence de l'ectoplasme. Le Djinn se mordit les lèvres… bon sang, il était tombé sur la tête de con… c'était bien sa chance…

La tête de con s'adressa à lui d'un air condescendant « j'ai besoin de réfléchir… rentre dans ta lampe en attendant… et fissa ! ».

Le Djinn se dit que celui-là, il se le boufferait tout cru, même pas au jus… tout cru et tout criaillant de souffrance. Oh oui, il se le ferait tout vivant, c'est sûr….

Et il rentra dans sa lampe, obscurité qui n'était qu'une attente de la lumière rouge de ses dents sur la chair de son nouveau maître.

------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre 3** – chapitre court mais bon…. Le quatrième sera plus long, promis….

Comment osciller entre le rire et l'effroi…. C'est toute la question…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : comme tout le monde, rien n'appartient à Chacale, même pas JKR**

Tout d'abord un grand remerciement à toutes les rewieweuses, j'ai nommées Adenoide, Vendetta, Nephéria et Elise d'avoir lu le troisième chapitre.

**Lets Go !** (Rock this party – Bob Sinclar) – Chapitre 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se surprit, cette nuit là, à accélérer le pas pour atteindre la salle sur demande. Cela devenait un plaisir cette histoire. Cela durait depuis 6 mois maintenant et le mois dernier, il avait commencé à ressentir des impressions qu'il ne se savait pas capable d'avoir… enfin d'avoir avec Snape. C'était bien mignon tout ça, mais ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

N'était-il pas censé maîtriser ses sensations, ses sentiments pour entuber Voldemort ! C'était quand même le but…. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour s'amouracher du grand échalas qui lui servait de Professeur de Potions, et accessoirement d'amant d'entraînement. Dans ses moments de plaisir, il lui trouvait même des sobriquets tendres tels que _ma vermine venimeuse_, ou bien _mon grand monstre efflanqué_, … ce genre de petits noms affectueux et tellement charmants.

Et il avait commencé à le tutoyer… d'instinct… Ca c'était grave. Il était tombé amoureux, c'est sûr.

Tomber amoureux !!!! Ca y est, il l'avait dit !!! Jusqu'ici, il avait prononcé des pensées telles que…. _Ce mec est plus agréable qu'on ne croit… tiens, il a la main agile et douce… et chaude, et… Putain,… ça passera jamais_…. Et toutes ces sortes de choses qui cachent un sentiment qui pourrait s'apparenter à du désir.

De l'amour peut être ?

Harry s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un fakir la tête emmitouflée dans son turban. « Qu'est-ce t'en penses, tête de nœud ? ». L'autre se retourna, lui tournant le dos, offusqué de l'insulte et pivotant le derrière empalé sur un énorme clou.

Le jeune homme continua son avancée, qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Il s'arrêta devant la porte décorée à l'orientale et pris de grandes inspirations pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Lets Go !

La scène qu'il découvrit en ouvrant la porte lui fit monter la tension de trois crans au moins. Bref, il faillit péter un boulon. Son Snape était en train de se faire lécher les pieds par le Djinn. La rage qu'il ressentit sur le coup ne lui laissa plus aucun doute… il ne voulait pas partager son Snape. Le truc maigre, blanc et gémissant sur le lit était à lui….

Mais c'était quand même bon à savoir qu'il aimait qu'on lui lèche les pieds. Harry en prit note.

Et puis… s'il avait à faire une nouvelle expérience, c'était le moment. Il enfourcha son Snape et s'empala sur lui, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et très lentement, remontant de quelques millimètres, redescendant d'autant. L'autre, en dessous, commença à s'impatienter, s'arque boutant pour tenter la pénétration profonde.

Il se fit mal au reins d'essayer alors que Harry se soulevait dans un même mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

« Potter !!! Cesser de jouer avec mes nerfs ! ».

Jouons, jouons ensemble…

Depuis qu'Harry trouvait du plaisir à être avec Snape, il se découvrait l'âme joueuse et contrairement à avant, où il était pressé d'en finir, là, il voulait faire durer. Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon.

Snape était tout frémissant. Le Djinn lui léchait les pieds comme s'il dégustait une pièce de viande particulièrement juteuse (en fait, il goûtait son futur méchoui, mais cela Snape ne le savait pas – valait mieux pas, c'était un coup à débander vite fait), et Harry enserrait son sexe, lui faisant le coup du trou chaud, humide et aspireur (ça se dit, ça !).

C'était trop. Il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Il avait passé 5 mois à se faire « apprécier » de Potter. Il n'avait toujours pas réussit à déclencher cette fichue prostate, mais il avait multiplié les attentions, les caresses et les gestes tendres. Sachant que pour lui, c'était nettement plus dur que d'apprendre la formule d'une potion par cœur.

Il s'était même surpris à aimer ça. De voir la tête de Potter, d'abord méfiante au début, puis de plus en plus encline à la confiance, se tourner vers lui avec un petit quelque chose dans le regard, lui faisait sauter le cœur. En fait, c'était presque aussi délicieux de se faire regarder comme ça que de le baiser à mort.

Le nec plus ultra serait de le baiser à mort pendant que l'autre le regarde avec… envie… désir… admiration… amour ?

Bon, pour le moment, c'était lui qui allait se faire baiser à mort.

Potter venait de glisser sur lui, l'englobant entièrement et remontant légèrement pour mieux se caler. Il eut un geste inattendu. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Snape…. Et se replongea sur lui dans un même instant. La langue de Potter venait titiller la sienne, d'abord pointe contre pointe, puis se glissant doucement plus loin, l'enrobant d'une caresse onctueuse. Une pénétration de la bouche, Snape se laissa pénétrer délicatement puis, le naturel revenant au galop, s'empara de cette langue trop entreprenante pour la repousser dans sa bouche d'origine.

Sa langue suivit celle du jeune homme qui se retirait pour la poursuivre dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était lui l'envahisseur maintenant. Il en profita pour basculer son Potter dans le lit. Bien, il était au dessus maintenant. Et il s'approfondit langoureusement, plongeant au plus profond du corps qui était maintenu sous lui.

C'était trop bon. Et même sans le Djinn qui s'était étendu sur un coussin, vexé d'être oublié.

C'était trop bon….

Harry était d'accord. C'était vraiment trop bon. Il fallait que cela cesse. Ce fut lui qui prit la décision.

« Bon, ça va comme ça… je suis prêt pour affronter Voldemort ». Il n'en n'était absolument pas persuadé, mais comme la situation lui échappait, il valait mieux passer à l'acte avant de devenir une petite chose fondante d'amour. Son Snape fit la gueule au moins deux nuits avant de lâcher « OK, Potter, on va tenter le coup ». Cela lui déchirait le cœur, son petit palais des mille et une baises venait de s'écrouler… et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Le Djinn en profita pour se placer. « Pourquoi ne pas faire un souhait… tu n'auras pas besoin de te battre, ni de te faire défoncer le cul par un fou parano ! ». Le Djinn avait des idées lumineuses, de temps en temps, lorsqu'il ne pensait pas à bouffer…. C'était très rare.

Harry fit plusieurs essais, en évitant soigneusement de prononcer les mots « je souhaite ».

Le premier fut désastreux… « … si je disais, tue Voldemort pour moi, que ferais tu ? ».

Le Djinn prit un air inspiré et répondit dans la foulée « … je tuerai Voldemort en laissant un petit mot de ta part… ». Snape rajouta « … et quel serait le résultat final ? ». Le Djinn tourna 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre… « … et bien, il serait mort…. ». Snape enchaîna… « complètement mort ? ».

Le Djinn grimaça… « … non, pas complètement, il existera encore dans ses horcruxes ».

Harry réessaya « … et si je disais… tue Voldemort et détruis tous ses horcruxes ». Le Djinn était fortement embarrassé… « tu n'as droit qu'à un vœu et là ça en fait deux… si tu veux deux actions, cela fait deux vœux ». Harry resta interloqué « comment ça un vœu, je croyais que c'était trois ».

Le Djinn était encore plus embarrassé « c'était vrai à la bonne époque, lorsque les affaires marchaient bien… je faisais même un 4ème gratuit pour trois réalisés. Mais, de nos jours, … l'inflation… enfin, tu comprends ! ». Ce que Harry comprenait, c'est qu'il avait eu un Djinn au rabais… de la camelote. Encore une fin de série.

Il surpris l'air intéressé de Snape, celui-ci réfléchissait à toute allure « Potter, on peut se servir du Djinn pour détruire les horcruxes et vous vous chargerez de tuer Voldemort. Ainsi, nous serons sûrs de l'abattre ».

Harry acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas qu'une solution, il y avait plusieurs solutions se combinant entre elles pour donner le résultat attendu.

Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi… « Djinn, je souhaite que tu détruises tous les horcruxes de Voldemort ». C'est ce que fit l'entité, illico presto, revenant l'air triomphant et mâchouillant un os qu'elle avait trouvé je ne sais où.

Snape se douta que les Inféris de Voldemort étaient au Rendez vous et que le Djinn était tombé sur un os. Mais, il avait comblé sa faim. Le méchoui était légèrement faisandé, mais tout à fait consommable. Et puis le Djinn n'était pas très regardant sur la qualité, du moment qu'il y avait la quantité.

Goinfre !

Bon, ben c'était pas tout ça, fallait y aller !

Lets Go !

Harry se prépara pendant que Snape allait avertir le Lord que Potter allait se trouver seul et à sa merci dans un petit cottage de Pré au Lard. Ca ne fit ni une, ni deux…. Un troupe de Mangemorts sauta sur le râble de Harry alors qu'il sortait des toilettes (il n'avait toujours par résolu ses problèmes de cucul).

C'est donc le rouleau de papier cul à la main que Harry fut jeté aux pieds du Lord.

Le Lord était tout souriant… pour une fois que personne n'avait pissé sur son trône. Il se recala les fesses dans son coussin et contempla le survivant toujours cramponnant son PQ. Il jeta un œil sur l'assemblée pour mesurer l'impact de sa victoire sur ses troupes. Quelques gus étaient en train de se curer le nez, l'air parfaitement vacant. Snape était grimaçant comme d'habitude, Lucius en train d'affûter une hache à double tranchant d'un air ravi et Greyback, ayant repris sa forme humaine hors pleine lune, se grattait derrière l'oreille avec son gros orteil.

Bon… c'était pas mal quand même, ils étaient tous là…

Le Survivant au PQ se traîna lamentablement jusqu'aux genoux de son vainqueur et posa sa bouche sur la braguette dudit vainqueur.

Ledit vainqueur sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là. Le Survivant bouffeur de braguette introduisit son nez dans le pantalon et titilla de sa langue le sexe du vainqueur susnommé.

Et Harry commença sa petite guerre personnelle.

Cela se passa plutôt bien et il fut sûr que Snape était très fier de lui. Il n'avait même pas utilisé le sort « caramel liquide » que Snape avec inventé pour lui. Il su qu'il avait pratiquement gagné lorsqu'il se fit soulever et emmener dans la chambre du Lord. Les Mangemorts le maintenant le jetèrent sur le lit, lui lançant quelques paroles méprisantes avant de quitter la chambre.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec l'envolée de poils gris se dégageant de la couette. Ca sentait le chien. Mais bon, c'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendait. Il se glissa sous les draps beaucoup plus propres et attendit sereinement son heure de gloire. Il regretta d'avoir perdu son PQ, il était sûr d'en avoir besoin plus tard.

Harry enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Contrairement à toute attente, ce dernier sentait bon. Ce qui sentait particulièrement bon, c'était le déroulement de son plan. Oh oui, il le sentait bien celui-là… il l'avait tant imaginé, tant répété, à en avoir mal au cul…. Mais douleur non comparable au plaisir de la victoire.

Victoire !

Harry se déhancha dans les draps blancs du lit… Le Lord aimait se servir du Récurvite. Téméraire va !

Le jeune homme se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Prêt pour la bataille ?. Yes mon Capitaine !

Lets go !

Complètement effervescent, il se sentait pétiller en attendant le soir. Plein d'idées, plein d'ardeur, plein de désir… Bon, manque de pot, ce n'était pas pour le corps maigre et les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Non, c'était pour le corps maigre et les yeux noirs de Snape. Tant pis, il fermerait les yeux et ferait marcher son imagination à fond la caisse.

La porte s'ouvrit et il cacha son effervescence sous les draps.

Snape se fit un plaisir de lui déposer un baiser léger dans la nuque. Harry frémit et se retourna pour piéger la bouche qui voulait se poser sur lui.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait plus que tout. Lui, son complice, lui sa vermine venimeuse. Son monstre à lui…. Et l'autre qui s'appesantissait sur lui, qui se frottait contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses robes noires… odeur du tissu trop lourd, odeur de l'homme si puissant. Odeur de l'amour….

Harry faillit faire sa crise cardiaque habituelle lorsqu'il avait Snape sur le corps. Il se reprit : « fous le camps, tu ne dois pas être là…. Vas vivre ailleurs… ». Snape, après un dernier baiser, se releva et dans un grand envol de robes noirs, sortit de la chambre… peut être frustré, peut être déçu, peut être admiratif…. Mais consentant.

Harry se permit un étirement jouissif, histoire de sentir son corps réagir une dernière fois… la dernière avant de se faire prendre par Voldemort.

Snape, tout à ses pensées, rejoignit la fête qui avait commencé sans lui. Trop de bruits, trop d'acclamations, trop de cris…. Et les huhulements des femmes mangemorts présentes et surexcitées. Bellatrix dansait sur une table, improvisant un strip tease devant son Lord Adoré. Ce dernier regardait d'un air complètement neutre, gratouillant le cou de Greyback qui s'était couché sur ses genoux. Ce dernier avait des réflexes légèrement gênants lorsqu'il reprenait sa forme humaine. 80 kg de mec sur des genoux osseux, ça vous déformait les rotules

Le Lord vira le Greyback de ses cuisses écrasées par le poids… il était temps, ce dernier commençait à baver.

C'était l'heure du méchoui.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil sur le mouton ruisselant de jus, arrosé à grand coups de cuillères, … écoeuré, parfaitement écoeuré… complètement écoeuré… Au bord de l'évanouissement même.

« Snape, ça ne va pas ? ». Greyback, un os coincé entre les dents, lui adressait un regard torve qui ne voulait rien dire. Non, ça n'allait pas. Le plan de Potter lui retournait l'estomac, lui saccageait le cœur. Snape eut envie de hurler… hurler sa peine et sa souffrance.

Il émit un gémissement étouffé par l'os de mouton que Greyback venait de lui fourrer dans la goule. « Tiens, goûte moi ça… tu m'en diras des nouvelles ». Snape mâchouilla son nonos d'un air triste. Légèrement bavant, légèrement bandant, légèrement…. désespéré.

Il avait beau se dire que tout cela le laissait froid, comme le scorpion, bête caparaçonnée et au sang froid,… il n'expliquait pas cette douleur.

Si, il l'expliquait… il savait pourquoi il souffrait tant…. Le nonos était trop chaud….

Arrête !

Laisse tomber !

Non ! Personne que lui ne pouvait toucher son Petit Monstre !

D'un regard agrandi par la peur, il constata que le Lord n'était plus vautré dans son trône. Bon sang, que faire… tout le plan de Potter était basé là-dessus… il ne pouvait se permettre de tout foutre en l'air tout cela parce qu'il était…. Jaloux !... Possessif !... amoureux fou… !

Amoureux fou !

Fou amoureux !

Lets go !

Il défonça carrément la porte de la chambre à grands coups de tatanes, écumant de rage, il ramassa le Lord par la peau du coup, l'éjectant du lit avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Oh !

Son Petit Monstre resta le cul en l'air, le visage caché dans ses bras, secoué par les sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Ah bravo le Potter, c'était bien la peine de faire tout ce foin… « … apprenez moi à emprisonner les sens d'un homme…. ». C'est ça, t'as raison ... on en reparlera un autre jour...

Et Snape tua Voldemort. Ohhh !

Et, contrairement à ce qu'avait annoncé la prophétie, c'est Snape qui porta le coup fatal alors que le Survivant restait le cul en l'air.

Greyback aurait été là, il aurait mâchouillé son nonos d'un air pensif, lâchant dans une dernière bavouserie « … les prophéties, c'est rien que des conneries… ».

Lets go !

Harry baissa enfin le cul pour jeter un œil effaré sur le corps ramolli de Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire « … on n'est pas dans la merde… ! ». Son plan était de tuer Voldemort à petit feu, que cela ne soit pas voyant, pour qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir après. Mais là, l'autre était en vrac sur le parquet… avec ses yeux révulsés et son cou tordu, c'était évident qu'il n'était pas mort de mort naturelle.

Peut-être en re-rentrant dans la bouche cette langue mauve qui sortait de façon impudique et semblait narguer son entourage.

Le Survivant au Cul Nul regarda Snape, ce dernier avait l'air hagard, un os de mouton encore coincé entre les dents. Harry se reprit aussitôt « … dis moi que tu as amené le Djinn avec toi ! Il peut nous faire sortir d'ici. Je n'avais droit qu'à un vœu, mais si c'est toi qui frotte la lampe, tu auras droit à un nouveau tour de manège ». Harry se sentit très con d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu y penser avant. Ils étaient deux, ils auraient pu avoir les deux vœux qu'ils désiraient tant… détruire les horcruxes **et** tuer Voldemort.

Mais bon… on peut pas toujours penser à tout. Snape lui en donna la preuve « … merde ! Je n'y ai pas pensé. La lampe est restée dans la Salle sur Demande ».

Niguedouilles !!!! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Promettez moi que s'ils font des petits, ces deux là, il faudra les noyer !!!!

Harry ne se souvint pas très bien de la suite… il se voyait courant dans des couloirs interminables, le carrelage du Manoir froid sous ses pieds. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se rhabiller et eut quand même la pensée fugace qu'il devait être particulièrement ridicule à courir comme un dératé le zizi à l'air.

Son grand monstre n'était pas mieux. Il suivait comme il pouvait, se prenant régulièrement les pieds dans sa robe d'enseignant et soufflant comme un phoque. Il avait quand même pris le temps de recracher son os de mouton dans un cactus en pot trouvé sur son chemin. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, complètements essoufflés, très surpris de n'avoir rencontré personne pour les intercepter.

Il faut croire que le strip tease de Bellatrix était devenu du nu intégral à entendre les sifflements venant du manoir.

Tant mieux… pour eux.

Snape les transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ils n'en revenaient pas de la facilité du truc. Personne n'en revint d'ailleurs à Poudlard (même pas l'auteuse qui aime pourtant les histoires compliquées d'habitude).

Le monde Sorcier fit la fête pendant une bonne semaine avant de se lasser et de passer à autre chose. Les Mangemorts furent emprisonnés, puis relâchés car si peu dangereux sans leur Mentor qu'ils ne valaient pas les gallions pour leur entretien. Bellatrix trouva une place de go-go danseuse dans un bar louche de Sumatra, Lucius trouva un poste de vendeur de Cercueils auprès du dernier ami qu'il avait encore.

Paraît-il qu'il excellait pour trouver de nouveaux clients. Son copain fit fortune en trois mois, croulant sous les commandes.

Quand à Greyback, il ouvrit une boucherie spécialisée dans le mouton. Il garantissait la fraîcheur de la viande et son enseigne « Au nonos gourmant » attirait une clientèle particulièrement hirsute, surtout les soirs de pleine lune…

Et Harry me direz vous ! Harry coulait des jours heureux avec son Snape. Ils aimaient se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande pour retrouver leur Palais des Mille et une nuits, non pas qu'ils aient à se cacher maintenant, leur liaison étant devenue de notoriété publique. Ils rencontraient d'ailleurs souvent Albus, cachant un seau d'eau derrière son dos, prêt à agir en cas d'accouplement public.

Harry venait souvent dans le Palais, même sans Snape, pour retrouver les sensations du début. Désagréables au commencement, elles avaient évolué au fur et à mesure du temps… temps nécessaire pour apprécier l'autre et surtout laisser à l'autre le temps de vous apprécier. Caressant les coussins d'un doigt nostalgique, son regard tomba sur la lampe qui brillait de tout son cuivre sur une étagère.

Curieux de voir le résultat, il la frotta à nouveau, s'attendant à une immobilité totale de la part du Djinn. Contrairement à toute attente, celui-ci apparût sous sa forme première. Entité vaporeuse, sans forme définie, mais avec des tentacules. Pas ragoûtant le démon des sables….

« Tu as déjà consommé ton vœu Harry, je ne suis plus à tes ordres ». Harry insista… « tu ne peux pas me faire une rallonge, je te donnerai ce que tu veux…. ». Il fallait toujours essayer… comme lorsque la bouteille de caramel liquide paraissait vide mais qu'en tapotant le fond, on avait un petit rab…

Le Djinn lui fit une réponse qui laissa le Survivant sur le cul. « … je ne peux recommencer avec toi. Parce que je ne fais pas deux fois le même client… et puis je suis aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ».

« Quoi ! ».

Le Djinn resta muet sous cette exclamation. Avait-il le droit de dévoiler l'identité de son maître…. Oui, bien sûr, et pis en plus ça pouvait foutre la merde… et on aime foutre la merde quand on s'est cassé les pieds pendant 500 ans. Et puis, le Djinn était un démon après tout, il n'était pas là pour faire plaisir, il était là pour entuber.

« Mon maître c'est Snape ». Le Djinn se fit un plaisir d'observer la tête de con blêmir et frissonner de rage.

Harry respira un grand coup… « … et quel était son souhait ? ». Il s'attendait à tout… Snape prenant le pouvoir, Snape nouveau Lord Noir, et… pire que tout… Snape avec un tas de jeunes éphèbes dans son lit, lui léchant les pieds….

« Il n'en n'a pas encore fait. Il a frotté la lampe il y a six mois et depuis il n'a toujours pas formulé son vœu. Il me dit qu'il attendait pour voir ».

Harry blêmit encore plus. Cela voulait dire que Snape avait frotté la lampe avant lui. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte même de l'existence de la lampe. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire !!! Putain, c'était craignos…. Cela voulait dire, en y réfléchissant bien, que Snape avait un vœu en suspend. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait à sa botte un Djinn tout puissant qui réaliserait son vœu quand il en ressentirait le besoin.

Cela voulait dire que Harry avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et que s'il décevait Snape, il en payerait certainement les conséquences et avec les intérêts. Il voyait cela comme une menace.

En bon égocentrique, Harry ne voyait pas à quoi pouvait servir ce vœu à part être focalisé sur sa petite personne.

Ce en quoi il avait raison.

Snape, dégustant son verre de whisky au coin du feu de cheminée, se grattait négligemment son unique poil de poitrine tout en réfléchissant. Il avait tout eu, il avait même eu plus que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer durant toutes ces années de solitude. Et tout cela sans faire intervenir de magie, ni de Djinn. Il savait que l'amour de Potter était sincère. Il le sentait.

Et il savait que lui aussi était sincère.

Lorsque Potter défonça sa porte à grand coups de rangers cloutées, il resta serein. Il aurait les arguments pour le calmer. Pour le convaincre de sa sincérité. Et comme preuve d'amour et de confiance, il ferait son vœu devant lui.

C'est ce qu'il fit devant un Harry échevelé, débraillé et les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

« Djinn, je souhaite faire réagir sa fichue prostate afin qu'il connaisse encore plus de plaisir ».

Le Djinn ne trouva rien à redire, et surtout aucun moyen de contourner le vœu comme il aimait si bien le faire. Parfaitement ronchon, il retourna dans sa lampe et se prépara à un jeun de 500 ans au moins. Heureusement qu'il s'était fait livrer quelques os de moutons délicieux, fraîchement commandés « au nonos gourmand ». Ca va, il pourrait au moins mâchouiller quelque chose.

Lets Go !

Le Djinn se replongea dans le sommeil, un os de mouton coincé entre les dents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
